Saisho no Kisu (First Kiss)
by JesusOtakuFreak
Summary: The absolute last thing Tsukino Kasumi was expecting on her first day of her first year of middle school was becoming Atobe's girlfriend. "It's improper for Ore-sama to have his first kiss and not be with that person," Atobe explained plainly. And there you have it. There was no arguing with Hyotei's king. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own PoT or its characters. Everything else is mine.**

 **AN: Story takes place during Another Story OVA Episode 2: "Turbulence, The Young Atobe." This was supposed to be a short one-shot, but that didn't happen because I started getting more and more into it. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Saisho no Kisu**

I struggled in keeping my eyes open during the principal's speech at Hyotei Academy's entrance ceremony. This was my first year attending Hyotei even though it wasn't my choice to come here. My parents wished for me to attend Hyotei because it was considered one of the best schools in Tokyo. It was also one of the most expensive schools, too. I was there on an academic scholarship, but if I were to keep it, I would have to stay on top of my grades. My eyes fluttered closed, and my head dropped slightly forward as I finally succumbed to sleep. Someone jabbed my right cheek, and I started, my eyes snapping open and heart racing from the shock. I shifted my attention to the girl sitting beside me, her finger still pointed at me. She was a fair-skinned slim girl with short brown hair stopping at her chin and a small pink bow sitting atop the side of her head. She smiled, tilting her head while her brown eyes glinted happily.

"What was that for?" I whispered, narrowing my eyes.

"You were sleeping," she replied simply.

I didn't respond, returning my attention to the principal who had just finished speaking.

"And next, we will have the first year representative give his matriculation address," the principal introduced. "Will the representative come forward?" A boy with short purple hair stepped onto the stage, removing the microphone from the stand as he stared out resolutely to the crowd of students. "The first year representative: Atobe Keigo-kun."

"All right, I'll say one thing straight off. From this day, I—in my greatness—am the king of Hyotei Gakuen!"

 _Hah? Just what is this guy talking about?_ I wondered, bewildered.

The girl beside me quietly giggled, a hand to her mouth. "He's a cute and interesting fellow. What do you think?"

"He's certainly interesting alright," I muttered.

"I've arranged for the very best conditions here at Hyotei. Whether you use or disregard them is up to you. Don't let yourselves go to waste! Take responsibility for your academic life into your own hands!"

Atobe started laughing aloud, his laughter filling the entire room. Honestly, it was unnerving. The girl quietly laughed along even softly clapping, her eyes gleaming with subtle excitement.

"I like him!" she stated. "What do you think?"

I stared at the strange girl inquisitively. "Um, he's a weird one, that's for sure?"

The girl snickered. "Weird, huh?"

She didn't say anymore, and we watched the rest of the ceremony in silence, the girl not speaking to me again.

* * *

"Ah, I'm so hungry!" I groaned aloud, walking down the hallway.

Class had dismissed for lunch, and I was heading for the cafeteria when suddenly someone slid their hands over my eyes. Immediately, I stopped walking, caught off guard by this unexpected occurrence. Before I could decide how to confront the person, that all familiar giggle filled my ears, and my right eye twitched.

"Guess who?"

"How can I? I don't even know your name," I replied evenly, forcefully removing the girl's hands.

I turned to her, an annoyed glint in my eyes as I glared her down. The girl from the ceremony placed a finger to her chin, gazing thoughtfully at the ceiling.

"Oh, you're right," she said.

 _Huh? What's with this chick?_ I wondered, perturbed.

Frankly, I didn't care to solve the mystery that was… whoever the heck this girl was. I began walking again, hearing the girl following after me. I didn't think much of this since she's more than likely also heading for the cafeteria. She fell into step beside me, her hands intertwined behind her back, and she smiled widely at me.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Isn't the tradition you provide your name first?" I asked.

"Yes."

I waited for her to continue and when she didn't, I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Tsukino Kasumi," I said.

"Kagome Riko. Nice to meet you!" Riko introduced.

"Come on, this way!"

"Yeah, let's go!"

Several students rushed past us, speaking excitably as they disappeared down the stairs.

"Ooh, I wonder what they're so excited about? Should we go check it out?" Riko asked, grinning expectedly at me.

"Listen, I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but why are you talking to me?" I asked bluntly.

"Isn't that how you make friends? By talking to people?" Riko replied.

"Yes, true, but—"

"Come on, Saki, it's this way!" A girl and her friend hurried past us, following the same direction as the other students.

"Let's go see what's all the fuss about, Kasumi," Riko suggested, grabbing my hand and pulling me along as she ran after the students.

"What's with using my first name? Moreover, why do I have to go?"

"Don't you care to know what all the excitement is about?"

"Not really. I do care about my empty stomach, though."

"Hai, hai. You can worry about your empty stomach after our investigation!" Riko said.

After that, I stopped protesting, allowing the girl to drag me to wherever.

* * *

"Look, everyone's gathered over there," Riko stated, pointing at the gathered crowd of students standing outside the building where lunch was served. "That's where they serve lunch, right?" she asked, looking back at me.

"Is it? Yosh."

I wriggled my hand from Riko's grasp and ran toward the building, squeezing through the throng of students.

"Kasumi, wait for me!" Riko called.

I finally got through the crowd, stumbling inside the building and gasping softly at the beautiful interior. The walls were painted a soft magenta complementing the carpet's darker violet hue. The expansive space contained numerous round tables covered in white cloth with velvety red roses sitting in the center of the tables, matching the velvety red chairs. The whole atmosphere reminded me of a sophisticated restaurant.

"Wow, it's just like a top class French restaurant!" Riko spoke beside me, startling me.

"Ack! Could you not do that?" I hissed, glaring.

"You scare easily," Riko remarked, smiling. "But seriously, this is impressive."

I had to agree. I mean, should I have expected anything less from Hyotei?

"Hey, come take a look! You're not going to believe this!" Someone was shouting outside, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Ooh, there's more? Come on, Kasumi!" Before I could react, Riko grabbed my hand, dragging me out of the building.

"But lunch…!" I protested.

* * *

So, it turned out that Atobe kid donated several improvements to the school, including state of the art exercise equipment for the school's training room, heated swimming pools and an audio-visual room where the large screen and long rows of tables resembled a movie theater. After having finally toured the school's novel additions, Riko and I returned to the cafeteria where I delightedly helped myself to the delectable cuisine and desserts. I hungrily devoured my meal, not caring if I was making a spectacle of myself. This was the best tasting food I ever had in my life!

"Slow down or you'll choke," Riko said, giggling.

"Mmpf," I said, stuffing some more of the delicious meal in my mouth.

"Atobe-sama is incredible, isn't he?" Riko mused, gazing dreamily ahead.

 _"Sama?"_ I repeated in bewilderment, glancing over at Riko with a questioning stare.

"But he _is_ the heir of Atobe Conglomerate! All these improvements he made must be what he meant by 'very best conditions.'" Riko said, ignoring me.

"I personally don't care, but I do appreciate the food," I said.

"Come on, Kasumi, isn't this exciting? Atobe-sama has already made such incredible improvements to the school on the first day. I can only imagine how fun the rest of our time here will be!" Riko said.

"I'm going to get more cake," I announced, leaving the table.

Riko sighed, pouting while looking after me in disappointment.

* * *

After lunch, Riko and I were heading back to class with me admiring the stunning flowers planted along the pathway. I paused and stooped by the flowers, plucking one tall purple flower with five petals and drawing it close to my face, closing my eyes as I sniffed its subtle scent.

"These flowers are very pretty, aren't they?" Riko asked, stooping beside me.

"Mmm…." I agreed when a buzzing noise filled my ears. My eyes snapped open to see the fattest bumblebee zooming toward me!

"Yah!" I screamed, falling on my back.

"Kasumi!" Riko cried, alarmed.

The bee flew skyward before turning around and gunning straight for me! "Oh, no!" I yelped, scrambling to my feet and booking down the path. Riko called after me, but all I could hear was the loud buzzing of the bee chasing after me and I quickened my steps. I had to get away; I was deathly allergic of bees. I sharply turned left, running down the hill when my right foot slipped out of my shoe and I plunged forward. _"Crap!"_ I screamed, throwing my hands forward in an attempt to cushion my fall.

At that same moment, the first year representative appeared at the base of the hill, glancing up when he heard my cry. His onyx eyes widened in surprise at my falling figure. Upon collision, our heads knocked into each other, and Atobe staggered backward, the both of us toppling hard to the ground with me landing on top of him.

"Ow…." I groaned, sitting up and finding myself staring face-to-face with a furious Atobe, his icy expression sending chills down my spine.

"Kasumi!" Riko shouted to me from the top of the hill.

"How long do you plan on staying on top of me?!" Atobe snapped.

Right. Immediately, I rolled to the side and hopped to my feet, bowing several times. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I am so very sorry!" I snuck an apprehensive peek to see Atobe's lips bleeding and gasped. "Oh, you're hurt! Here."

I pulled from my pocket a small white handkerchief, its edges embroidered with pink wavy lines. I held the handkerchief out to Atobe, but he only glowered at me.

"You… do you know what you've done?" he demanded.

"Um…."

"Kasumi!" Riko ran up to us. "Are you both all right? That fall looked nasty."

"Hmph, of course Ore-sama is all right. It'll take a lot more than that to injure me," Atobe said, standing to his feet and dusting himself off.

 _Oi, oi, let's not make it sound like I was doing it on purpose,_ I thought. "I'm really sorry about that, Atobe-san. There was a bee, and I had to get away because… I'm… allergic…." I trailed off, observing Atobe's indifference to my explanation. "Uh…."

"That's quite some stunt you pulled," Atobe said, glaring.

"Stunt?" I repeated, wide-eyed.

"And playing dumb, too. You're quite the cunning one," Atobe remarked, a smirk replacing his scowl.

"Okay, I'm lost. I have no idea what—" _Bzzzt!_ That infernal noise was back. I whipped my head toward the stairs where the bee was flying towards us! _What the—?! Why is that stupid bug so persistent?!_ "I gotta go!" I shouted, throwing the handkerchief at Atobe and tearing down the path.

"Hey, wait!" Atobe shouted after me the same time Riko called my name. Riko looked over at Atobe who was studying the handkerchief I had just given him. "Is that girl your friend?" Atobe asked, shifting his cold eyes onto Riko.

"Ah, yes, she is," Riko answered uncertainly.

"What's her name?"

"Her name?"

"Ahn? Do you not know your friend's name?" Atobe asked, narrowing his eyes.

"N-No, it's not that! Um, her name is Tsukino Kasumi. Atobe-sama, please don't be too mad at her," Riko pleaded.

"Hmph," Atobe huffed, stalking past Riko without another word.

 _Oh, boy. I hope Kasumi isn't in any trouble,_ Riko thought, gazing worriedly after the young self-proclaimed king's back.

* * *

After school let out, I started for the school's entrance, passing by a tall water fountain where two girls stood, chatting happily with each other.

 _Ooh, this is a pretty water fountain,_ I noted, impressed.

"Kasumi!" Riko called. I glanced back to see the girl running towards me, waving. "Want to walk to the station together?"

I shrugged. "I don't really care."

Riko pouted. "Do you still not see me as a friend?"

"I barely know you, so, no, not really," I replied honestly.

"Then, we need to change that! Let's hang out after school," Riko suggested.

 _Persistent, aren't we?_ I thought.

"Hey, guys, did you hear?!" Two girls ran up to the girls by the fountain, their faces cheerful. "Atobe-sama beat the pants off the upperclassmen!"

"What?"

"Seriously?"

"Come on, let's go check it out!" The girls squealed gleefully, running away down a path.

I already knew Riko would also want to check out the commotion, so I attempted a hasty escape, but I wasn't quick enough as she grasped my arm, tugging me in the direction the girls went.

"Riko, no! I just wanna go home!"

"We can go home after we check out what's happening. Where's your sense of adventure?"

"At home. Can you let me go now?"

Riko ignored me, dragging me further down the path where cheers saturated the sky from the tennis courts located ahead.

"Oh, yeah, I heard Atobe-sama was joining the tennis team," Riko muttered.

"What's with everyone calling that guy 'sama'? Is it because he named himself king of Hyotei? If so, that's ridiculous," I remarked.

The bleachers were occupied with boys and girls alike spectating the tennis match occurring below. Riko pulled on my arm, moving through the upper level of the bleachers and sat down, patting the empty spot next to me.

"You seriously want to watch some tennis match?" I whispered.

"It's not just some tennis match—it's a match starring Atobe-sama," Riko whispered back.

"I don't care—"

"Hey, do you think you can sit down?!" A girl snapped behind us.

"Oh, sorry," I mumbled, quickly claiming the spot beside Riko. "I'm only watching one match. That's it."

"That's fine," Riko said, smiling. "It looks like they haven't started yet! Lucky us, huh?"

"Yay," I replied dully.

"Atobe-sama!"

"Atobe-sama, go for it!"

Shouts and cheers permeated the air as well as my eardrums as students verbally supported the first-year. Atobe raised a hand high in the air, and a hush fell among the students as they watched in anticipation. Atobe snapped his fingers, the sound echoing all around.

"The winner will be me," Atobe declared proudly.

Screams filled the air, my ears ringing from the excessive noise.

"Argh!" I groaned, covering my ears.

"Heeh, isn't Atobe-sama amazing, Kasumi?" Riko asked, hugging my arm.

"Yeah, he's something alright," I said. The match began with Atobe winning the first round. "The other guy didn't even move," I commented.

"Ha, this'll be an easy win for Atobe-sama!" Riko declared.

* * *

"Why is this match still going on?! The sun has even started setting," I complained. It was true. The sky was colored a golden hue mixed with pink and orange as the sun started its descent. I glared at Riko who smiled sheepishly. "So much for an easy win, huh?"

"How was I supposed to know the other guy would be able to hold his own?"

"That's it. I'm going home," I stated, rising to my feet.

"No, no, stay a little longer! It'll be done soon," Riko assured. Though there was no way she could actually promise that. "Just try and enjoy yourself, alright? Look at Atobe-sama and the other guy. They're enjoying themselves."

I sat back down, glancing at the court and taking in the boys' joyous expressions as they rallied.

"They do look like they're having the time of their lives… even though they've been playing for four hours…."

"Ah, look, Atobe-sama knocked the racket out of the other boy's hand!" Riko noted.

I looked to see the blue-haired boy's racket was lying a few feet behind him, and Atobe leapt into the air to capture the rebound ball.

"Rondo towards destruction!" Atobe exclaimed, striking the ball down.

The ball slammed into the other boy's court, zooming past him and ending the match.

"Game and match, Atobe! Six games to four!" the official declared.

"Atobe-sama!"

"Yay, Atobe-sama won!"

Cheers and applause filled the air at the conclusion of the match.

"Oh, thank God," I sighed, relieved.

"You're no fun," Riko pouted.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I dismissed, rising to my feet.

"Wait, don't you want your handkerchief back?"

"My handkerchief?"

"Remember you gave Atobe-sama your handkerchief for his bleeding lip? You don't want it back?"

"Oh, yeah, that's right." I shrugged. "I can always get it another day."

I started up the stairs, ready to go home and heard Riko following after me.

"So? What'd you think of the match?"

"It was okay."

"Ehhh? Only okay? Wasn't there anything you liked about it?"

"I liked the ending."

"Kasumi," Riko said, sighing.

"No, seriously! I liked that move Atobe used to end the game. It was impressive," I answered truthfully.

"Of course it was impressive. Ore-sama doesn't do anything less," a familiar voice boomed behind us, startling me.

Riko and I turned around to find Atobe at the bottom of the stairs, his arms crossed and smirk in place as he peered up at us.

"Atobe-sama! Congrats on your win! You were so amazing," Riko lauded.

"Hmph, of course it was to be expected," Atobe replied, ascending the stairs.

Riko sighed dreamily while I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Well, he sure was a modest one. I turned to leave when Atobe stopped me.

"Hold on one second, Tsukino Kasumi," Atobe said.

I froze, looking back at him over my shoulder with a questioning expression. "How did you—?"

"I, uh, might have told him your name," Riko admitted, grinning sheepishly.

Atobe pointed at me, a sly smile forming on his handsome features. "Ore-sama wanted to let you know you got your wish."

I turned around so that I faced Atobe completely, pointing at myself while blinking questionably.

"My wish?"

"That's right. To be Ore-sama's girlfriend."

It took a long moment for my brain to thaw from the momentary brain freeze, and even when it did, I was still incapable of formulating words.

"You want Kasumi to be your girlfriend?" Riko asked, staring blankly at the young purple-haired boy.

All around, students whispered amongst themselves, staring in wide-eyed shock, intrigue and jealousy, though the last one was attributed to the females.

"You heard Ore-sama. You will now be Ore-sama's girlfriend," Atobe Keigo declared loudly.

"Waaah! No fair!"

"Why'd he choose her? She's so… dull."

 _That's rude!_ I thought, fighting back a scowl. The whispered insults continued flying around me as students, mainly girls, voiced their disapproval. _Not that I care since I have no desire to actually be this guy's girlfriend._

Atobe raised a hand high in the air, snapping his fingers, and immediately the crowd hushed.

"Listen up, everyone!" Atobe strolled toward me, grabbing my hand and raising it high in the air.

"H-Hey! What are you—?!"

"Tsukino Kasumi belongs to Ore-sama! If anyone's got a problem with that, you'll have to deal with me!"

"Guess what? _I_ have a problem with that!" I objected, snatching my hand from Atobe's grasp. "What on earth made you decide to make _me_ your girlfriend? You don't even know me!" I pointed out.

"That's true, but isn't that the point of dating?" Atobe replied coolly.

"We're not dating, and I'm not your girlfriend. There are literally plenty of girls at this school who wish to be with you. Go ask one of them to be your girlfriend," I said.

"No. It has to be you. And you can stop with the charade now."

"Charade?" I repeated, not understanding.

"Ore-sama will admit it was clever how you pulled it off. Normally, Ore-sama wouldn't choose someone as… homely as you for his partner but—"

"I'm going to let that comment slide because of the fact that you've lost me. You said something similar when I knocked into you—that I pulled some stunt. Just what on earth are you talking about?" I demanded.

"Ore-sama is talking about the clever way you stole his first kiss," Atobe answered bluntly.

"I… I did _what?!_ " I practically screeched. "What—when—how… _hah?!_ " This was a joke, right? I'm pretty sure I'd remember locking lips with the guy, especially since I, myself, never had my first kiss. "Just when did you and I kiss?!" I demanded.

"When you literally threw yourself at Ore-sama." Atobe pointed at the healing cut on his lip, and I blanched.

"Are you… are you _kidding_ me? You call bumping into you and having our lips touch as a result a _kiss?!_ " I gawked, dismayed. "If anything it was a graze! And I assure you it was an accident. I did _not_ throw myself at you. You just happened to be in the way at the exact moment I was falling."

"Some would call that fate," Riko chirped, grinning.

I shot her a withering glare, and she flinched, averting her gaze to the side. I returned my attention on Atobe and crossed my arms, leveling him with a glare. Atobe met my glare with a determined gaze of his own, clearly not relenting.

"Look, you wouldn't want me as a girlfriend. I'm here on a scholarship. That means I'm a charity case. The great Atobe wouldn't want to be with a charity case, right?" I asked desperately.

"The king is all about supporting charities."

"Whu—?! Hey, quit playing around!" I growled.

"Enough with the protesting," Atobe said, sighing. "Ore-sama isn't thrilled with this either."

"Then why—?!"

"It's improper for Ore-sama to have his first kiss and not be with that person," Atobe explained plainly.

"But…! But…!"

"You heard Atobe-sama, Kasumi. It's improper if you don't accept full responsibility for your actions," Riko said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

 _The heck do I care about being improper?!_ I thought, scowling.

"So, it's settled then," Atobe said, walking past me. "Let's go, Kabaji."

"Usu." A young slightly dark skinned boy with short spiky hair wearing a green blazer, followed after Atobe.

"No, it's not settled—" I started when Riko slapped a hand over my mouth.

"See you, Atobe-sama! Have a safe trip home!" Riko called after the boy, waving.

"Mmph!" I yanked Riko's hand from my mouth, whirling on her with an acerbic look. "What the heck did you do that for?!"

"Look, nothing you were going to say was going to change Atobe-sama's mind," Riko told me.

"So, you're saying I should just accept this?!"

"Yes."

I scoffed, shaking my head and walking up the stairs. "This is unbelievable."

"I agree, but look on the bright side."

"What bright side?"

"That we get to witness the sky's beauty. Look at all those colors mingling in the sky," Riko said, glancing upward.

I stared at the girl for a long, hard moment before turning away and stalking up the stairs.

"Ah, Kasumi, wait up!" Riko called, running after me.

 **End**


End file.
